She Said Yes
by Mandi762
Summary: While talking to his daughter, Draco reminesis on the time he managed to get his wife to say yes to a date. He is a Magical Creature Tamer alongside his wife. Together they handle different requests to remove pests and some of those requests even cause the best in the field to scratch their heads. Rated M for later


She Said Yes

Synopsis: While talking to his daughter, Draco reminesis on the time he managed to get his wife to say yes to a date. He is a Magical Creature Tamer alongside his wife. Together they handle different requests to remove pests and some of those requests even cause the best in the field to scratch their heads.

Author: mandi762

A/N: I do not own these wonderful characters. I just play with them for my amusement. Also, this was brought into thoughts by a series of tweets by Seanan McGuire.

Chapter 1:

 _Present day_

"Daddy, please tell me the story of how you asked mommy out."

Draco looked upon his daughter that was curled up in his lap. Aurora looked so much like her mother, that other than the blonde hair, she could be her twin. She had the same brown eyes with flecks of gold and bouncing curls. "You want to hear this again?" Draco asked his daughter.

"It's my favorite story daddy." Aurora looked up with admiration twinkling in her five-year-old eyes.

"Alright, Princess." He smiled as he remembered all the times he had asked his wife on a date and she told him no, until one day they went on a call together. "Do you want the story of the call we went on or how we were reacquainted?"

"The call for now please. That is the best part."

Thinking back, Draco settled in to tell her about the call that changed his life. "It was eight years ago. Your mom and I worked for the Ministry in the same department, Magical Creature Extraction. We had been working together for a few years at this point and became good friends. Anytime I would ask her out, she would skirt around the topic, and find a way to not be able to."

"Why didn't she want to go out with you?"

"Well Princess, your mom and I, well we had some differences. We weren't good friends in school and I wasn't always the nicest person. In fact, I am sure if you asked her, she would tell you that she hated me in school."

Aurora drank in that knowledge that she hadn't been told before, "Oh. So you were a meany head?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I wasn't the best or most kind person in school." Draco replied to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Why don't you lay back and I will tell you all about it?"

Aurora wiggled and stretched out laying her small legs over the arm of the chair. "Ok, I am ready."

"It was eight years ago when, we got this strange call in our floo. It was a healer at St. Mungo's. She came through in a hurry and was talking so fast we had a hard time understanding what was going on. Finally after asking her to slow down and take a deep breath, we were finally able to get what we thought was the gist of what she needed us for."

 _Eight years ago_

It was drawing near closing time on this particular Friday evening. It had been a long week filled with illegal creatures on the loose and all the paperwork that entailed. Draco couldn't fathom why people wanted to keep dragons as a pet. He supposed it had to do with the thrill with the fact that no one else had one. It was his evening to work the late shift, along with his classmate turned friend turned (hopefully soon) one day lover, Hermione. The two of them had been working together for the past two years, earning each other's trust and eventually their friendship.

Finishing up the last page, Draco called out to Hermione, "You almost finished with the last case Granger? I am ready to grab something to eat."

"Almost. I have to finish this last part regarding witness statements." Hermione called back from the other side of the office. "Malfoy, when are you not hungry? You would –"

Suddenly the floo lit up, distracting Hermione's thought process, revealing a short woman in a Medi-Witch robe. Her hair was black, with random hairs spilling out from underneath her hat. "Is this the department that handles Magical Creatures?"

"Yes ma'am." Draco walked over to the floo to see what was going on.

"You must come quickly then! There is a lizard in a patient's leg! Hurry!" The medi-witch spoke so quickly that they could only understand that she needed them to hurry and that there is a lizard involved.

"There is a-" Draco questioned as the medi-witched disappeared from the floo as quickly as she had appeared. "Hermione! I think this one is going to require both of us… There went my dinner plans." Draco grumbled as his stomach let out a sound that was in agreement.

Together Hermione and Draco flooed to St. Mungo's Hospital. Upon arrival they were directed to go up to the first floor where the Creature-Induced Injuries were located. Passing through the doors, they located the medi-witch who showed up in their floo. Walking over to her, she exclaimed "Good, you're here. Just in time! By the way, I am Healer Meredith Perry. Nice to meet you." Meredith thrust her hand into Hermione's hand, shaking it quickly than letting her go. "Follow me, we must hurry and help this poor fellow out."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look and proceeded to follow the short, blunt, and quite frankly scary medi-witch down the hall.

Breaking the silence and they headed towards the patients room, Draco asked, "What exactly are we going to be dealing with?"

"You are just going to have to see it to believe it." Meredith responded.

Walking into room number 8, Draco held the door for both witches to enter first, then scanned the room to see what could have caused him to miss dinner. At first all he could see was a man lying on a stark white bed, with his thigh bandaged with gauze, already starting to bleed through. After looking intently not seeing what could have caused such a rush, Draco noticed there were several other people in the room waiting with looks of horror and awe upon their faces.

"Jeremiah, this is a wizard and witch who are going to help you. But you must tell them exactly what happened and where you were." Meredith spoke to the patient, waking him from his pain induced sleep.

"Mate, can you tell me what happened?" Draco asked.

"There is a lizard in my leg. A LIZARD."

Waving his wand at the bandage, Draco removed it carefully. Looking closer at the wound in confusion, he doesn't see anything, just a gash. "I don't see AHHH-"Jumping back as the lizard sticks his head up and hisses at him.

"What in the hell?" Hermione questions, drawing closer to the bed to investigate closer.

"IN HIS LEG?" Draco askes horror struck.

"Do you see why we need your help? It tried to bite another medi-witch." Meredith spoke up.

 _Present_

"What happened then daddy?" Aurora drew Draco out of his reminiscing.

Looking at her, Draco chuckled, then said, "Well Princess, we got the lizard and took it back to the Ministry to be released back to where it came from."

"But how did you get it out of his leg? How did you ask mommy out?"

"Very carefully. But I will finish the story in a little bit. I think I hear your mum calling us for dinner." Draco replied while lifting her off of his lap and standing up.

Walking to the kitchen, Draco wrapped his arms around the subject of his story to his daughter. "Do you need any help, love?" He whispered into her ear.

"If you could put out the plates and silverware, that would help a lot." responded a brunette with tight curls and brown eyes. She twisted around to look him in the eyes and place a kiss upon his lips. "What story are you telling our daughter this time?" Hermione looked at him knowingly.

"The one where you said yes."

"Let me guess, that one is her favorite one today?"

"Mommy! Daddy was telling me about the lizard and it being in a guy's leg and he was about to tell me what happened next!" Aurora finally made her way to the kitchen where her parents were, she brought her little brother Orion along beside her.

"Aurora! Is that so? How do you like daddy's story so far?" Hermione asked letting go of Draco and picking her daughter up. "Is daddy a good story teller?"

"I anna hear it too," Orion pouted, realizing while he was napping, that he missed out on a story.

"Yes, it is so. Daddy always tells great stories. I want him to get to the best part. How he got the lizard out!" exclaimed Aurora over her brothers pouting.

"After dinner, I will finish the story and let you both hear." Draco said scooping up Orion from where he sat pouting. "How does that sound? Maybe we can even talk your mommy into regaling us with some stories of her own."

A chorus of "yays" went up as they all sat down to a meal of fish and chips.


End file.
